The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to phase shifter arrays. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to an architecture and method for testing high frequency phase shifter arrays.
In integrated circuit production tests, with higher carrier frequencies, significant benefits include data rates, security, and resolution. However, there may be substantial path loss at a given range and increased shadowing, which would make non-line-of-sight (NLOS) communications challenging. Steerable, high-gain antennas are an option to overcome these limitations, and phase shifter arrays are a way to implement them.